Mary McMillan
My 3rd Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Mary McMillan born about 1823 to glass blower [[Ephraim McMillan|'Ephraim McMillan']] and [[Rose Palmer|'Rose Palmer']]. 25 November 1845 - Mary married [[John Gallagher|'John Gallachar']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in St Patrick's, Dumbarton, Dumbartonshire by Chas. MacKenzie in the presence of Lucas? Smith and Catherine Gallagher. 18 September 1846 - Her son, John Gallagher, was born in Dumbarton. About 1850 - Her son, Ephraim Gallagher, was born in St Helens. 30 March 1851 - She lived in 2, Mill Street, St Helens. Aged 27, of Scotland. Living in the household of husband John Gallagher aged 24, Glass Maker Packer, of Scotland, with son John Gallagher aged 11, Scholar, of Scotland, and son Ephraim Gallagher aged 10 months, of St Helens. About 1853 - Her son, Charles Gallagher, was born in St Helens. 1855 - Her daughter, Agnes Gallagher, was born in St Helens. 1858 - Her daughter, Mary Galaghar, was born in St Helens. 7 April 1861 - She lived in 18, Hamer Street, St Helens. Aged 37, of Scotland. Living in the household of husband John Gallagher aged 34, Glass Maker, of Scotland, with son John Gallagher aged 14, Glazer Ap, of Scotland, son Ephriam Gallagher aged 11, Scholar, of St Helens, son Charles Gallagher aged 8, Scholar, of St Helens, daughter Agnes Gallagher aged 5, Scholar, of St Helens, and daughter Mary Gallagher aged 3, Scholar, of St Helens. About 1864 - Her daughter, Rosanne Gallagher, was born in St Helens. 1866 - Her daughter, Catherine Gallagher, was in St Helens. 1868 - Her daughter, [[Helen Gallagher|'Helen Gallagher']] (my 2nd great grandmother), was born in St Helens. 2 April 1871 - She lived in 18, Hamer Street, Windle. Aged 47, of Scotland. Living in the household of husband John Gallagher aged 44, Glass Maker, of Scotland, with son John Gallagher aged 24, unmarried Glass Flattener, of Scotland, son Ephraim Gallagher aged 20, unmarried Glass Maker, of St Helens, son Charles Gallagher aged 18, unmarried Glass Maker, of St Helens, daughter Agnes Gallagher aged 15, unmarried Dress Maker, of St Helens, daughter Mary Gallagher aged 12, Scholar, of St Helens, daughter Rose A Gallagher aged 7, Scholar, of St Helens, daughter Catherine Gallagher aged 4, Scholar, of St Helens, and daughter Ellen Gallagher aged 2, of St Helens. 1878 - Her daughter, Elizabeth Gallagher, was born 1878 in St Helens. 3 April 1881 - She lived in 18, Hamer Street, Windle. Aged 56, of Dumbarton, Scotland. Living in the household of husband John Gallagher aged 54, Glass Piler, of Dumbarton, Scotland, with son Jophn Gallagher aged 34, unmarried Glass Flattener, of Dumbarton, Scotland, daughter Agnes Gallagher aged 24, unmarried Dressmaker, of St Helens, daughter Rose A Gallagher aged 18, unmarried Tailoress, of St Helens, daughter Catherine Gallagher agd 14, Scholar, of St Helens, daughter Ellen Gallagher aged 12, Scholar, of St Helens, and daughter Eliuzabeth Gallagher aged 3, of St Helens. 2 February 1890 - Mary died aged 67 at 18 Hamer Street, St Helens. Cause of death: Disease of aortic valve duration unknown, Bronchitis duration unknown. Death registered 3 February 1890 by John Gallagher, widower of deceased, present at the death, 18 Hamer Street, St Helens.